CCS meet BB!
by LinkinParkMeteora247
Summary: Ray is Tomoyo's cousin and they whole gang will be spending a whole year in Tomoeda so, the gang gets to stay with Tomoyo. they meet the CCS cast!R&R!!^_~*
1. Default Chapter

AN/: Hullo. Hi. I had thought about the idea of making CCS and BB come together. Okay, actually I had seen it in the CCS part of fanfiction.net. I thought I would do it in a different way. It takes place after they had beat the Demolition boys. Ray decides to go visit his cousin. Oh in this CCS and BB is older, they are 14. Gomen if I stole that person's idea!! Neyway, on with it!  
  
By LOTRfan234 Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day in Tomoeda. Once again Sakura Kinomoto visits her best friend, Tomoyo. They share a relaxing tea and begin to talk about the new school year they would be starting. Tomoyo also had started to talk about the new costumes she had made.  
  
"Tomoyo, those are really nice demo." Sakura began to sweat at the thought of her wearing Tomoyo's costumes just to the first day of school. "Tomoyo, we have uniforms! I am not gonna break the code!" Sakura said to her friend. "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan, when P.E. comes you can just"- Tomoyo was cut off by the sound of her cell phone. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran over to the phone and answered it. "Hai?" she answered. "Oh, Konnittawa mo. Nani? Sure, you can stay with us, I don't mind," she said. Sakura was a bit confused. "Hai, Signara," she said hanging up. Tomoyo then approached Sakura.  
  
"Who was it?" Sakura asked. "Oh, it was my cousin, he and his friends are coming to Tomeda for a whole school year and they need a place to stay," she said (AN/: In this Tomoyo has a bigger house). "That's nice," Sakura replied. "Anyway, please? Sakura-chan?" she begged. "UG, Yamero," she said.  
  
The Bladebreakers had just got off the plane that arrived a while from Tomoeda. Then a raven-haired boy with Chinese clothes began to talk.  
  
"Let's go to the entrance, Tomoyo's bodyguards should be waiting there," he said. Then the rest of the boys followed his lead. They went down countless corridors until they found the entrance. Then outside standing there were 4 bodyguards, their luggage and a black car.  
  
"There they are!" said a boy with dark blue hair; he was wearing a cap. He quickly rushed over to them. "Rgg, such a child," said a boy with blue hair. Then they all followed him. They arrived to see their friend entering the car. "WOW!" he said. Then car looked small outside but inside, I was bigger. There were drinks on every side. A CD player on every side. The boys got in and sat for 1 hour.  
  
"SO Tomoyo, when do we meet your cousin?" Syaoran asked looking for a black car. "Any minute now," Tomoyo said looking at her watch.  
  
As she said the black car pulled onto her driveway. Then 5 boys got out. One was Tomoyo's cousin.  
  
"Konba wa," she said. Then a raven-haired boy walked up to her. "Hello, cousin," Ray said. "Hello Ray, it is nice to see you again," Tomoyo said giving her cousin a hug. Ray then noticed she had company. "Oh cousin, who are your friends?" he asked. "Oh sorry, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran," she said. "Hello," Sakura said. Syaoran was silent. Syaoran was looking behind Ray and at a person, Kai.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran just glaring at air. "Syaoran? Are you okay?" she asked. He then came back. "Oh sorry, I was a little spaced out," he said rubbing his head back and forth. "Maybe you need to rest," Sakura said. Tomoyo turned to her friend. "What is wrong? Are you okay Syaoran?" she asked. "Hai, I just need to rest," Syaoran said.  
  
He then glanced at Kai quickly and then looked away. He then walked into Tomoyo's house clutching his forehead.  
  
They all introduced themselves to each other. They then shared tea (Syaoran left).  
  
"So, Russia?" Sakura asked. "Yea, it was pretty hard but, in the end the good guys always win," Tyson said. "Tyson, don't say that. Sometimes it isn't always true," Kai said taking a sip of his tea. "So, your Kai? Ray has told me some things about you, all of you, they aren't bad or anything," Tomoyo said smiling. "Yea? And?" Kai asked. "And I think"- she was cut off by the knock of her door. "I'll get it," Sakura said. She then got up and opened the door. Standing there was her Oniichan. "O-Oniichan? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh, Otusan said for you to some home now, you have school tomorrow and he wants you to get a good sleep," he said. "Hai," she replied. She turned to her friend and her cousin's friend's.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, apparently I have to go, so see you guys at Juku," Sakura said. She then left. "Hai, we should get a good sleep for Juku," Tomoyo said. She showed them their rooms and then went to sleep.  
  
Ray layed in his bed, thinking. 'Hm, I wonder how Japanese schools will be like? Oh well, better hope for the best.' Ray then turned off his light and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN/: Hey! How did ya like it? It was pretty good. Neyway, Read and Review! Pleze! ^_~** ask any questions, comments, anything-no flames!!  
  
-LOTRfan234 PS: when I check my e-mails, I will expect reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: Hey back again. Hope you liked the previous chappie. Get ready for more characters!!!  
  
By LOTRfan234 Chapter 2  
  
Ray woke up to the sound of birds. He looked at his clock and it said 7:45. He quickly rubbed his eyes and checked it again. He then looked around and saw everybody's beds were empty. Then Tomoyo entered and sat next to her cousin.  
  
"Ohayo Ray, how are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm okay, so, is everybody already dressed?" he asked looking at his white t-shirt. "Hai, they woke up early," she said, " they said something about Beyblading, I really didn't understand them." "Oh, they are practicing," he said under his breath. "So Cousin, your uniforms are in your drawer and you school bag and hat are hanging on the door," she said getting up. "Thanks cous." He said getting up. She smiled and closed the door.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
Ray had gotten on his uniform. He then walked into the dinning hall to see his teammates and a brown-haired girl sitting next to his cousin. He recognized her and knew it was Sakura. He then walked over to his teammates and sat down. Then Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"So, now that everybody is here, shall we get going?" she asked. They all nodded. "Oh ano Tomoyo, Syaoran is waiting outside," Sakura whispered. "Oh, Dooshite?" she asked. "Well, he said he doesn't feel comfortable coming inside," she said. Tomoyo smiled. Then they all got up and walked outside. Like Sakura said, Syaoran was waiting for them. Then they all began to walk.  
  
"Syaoran, why was the reason you didn't want to come inside?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran glanced backwards and then faced forward. "I-I just wanted to wait outside that's all," he said.  
  
Then the sound of a bicycle rang in Sakura's ears. She stopped and turned around to see Yuki and of course, her Oniichan.  
  
"Ohayo Yukito-san!" she waved. Her Oniichan then had a smirk on his face. With all his power he was headed straight for her!  
  
"HOE! TAMERU ONIICHAN!" she yelled. Then her Oniichan made a slick move and quickly turned. He began to laugh.  
  
"Rgg, it isn't funny!" she yelled. He then turned a corner and was out of sight. Sakura then jogged up to her friend.  
  
"Rgg, I will get him back, somehow," she said. Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
In class:  
  
Mr. Kenda arranged the BB group to sit in the back. Kai's seat was right behind Syaoran's. Kai glared at the back of Syaoran's head. Just a few seats away, Eriol, watched.  
  
"Ohayo Class, have a good vacation?" he asked opening his files. "Hai Mr. Kenda," they all called. "Good, good," he said now looking at the board. He then wrote something in Japanese that, Ray, couldn't read very well.  
  
"Okay now, do the following activities and then you may have social hour," he said opening his book. Ray looked at the writing over and over but he just couldn't make any of the words out. Then a boy with glasses walked over to him.  
  
"Excuse me, do you need help?" he asked smiling. Ray looked up and nodded. Then the boy, Eriol, began to tell him what those symbols meant.  
  
"So, now do you know what to do?" he asked. "Yea, thanks um, what is your name again?" Ray asked. "Its Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said. "Oh nice to meet you Eriol," he said shaking his hand. Eriol then sat down in his seat.  
  
After what seemed like 1 minute it was time for break. The CCS and BB group walked outside (Eriol included). They then waited by a fence.  
  
"So, why are we just leaning against a fence?" Kai asked. "Well this is a good spot to talk, ne?" Tomoyo asked. "Yea I guess," Kai replied folding his arms and closing his eyes (AN/: love when he does that!! Ai Shiteiru Kai! Neyway). Then Sakura looked over the fence and saw two boys walk up to them (Okay, you now question that Toya and Yuki would still be at school? well, I just made it that way because it wouldn't be the same without them!!).  
  
"Oniichan! Yukito-san!" Sakura yelled. "Ohayo monster," he said (Oh, if you know the Japanese word for monster, please tell me in review!). "Rgg, don't call me that," she said blushing. Toya looked down at his Oneechan and smiled. "So Sakura-chan, who are your new friends?" he asked looking at the BB cast. "Oh well**pause**"-"This is Kai, Ray, Kenny, Tyson and Max, they will be staying with me all year," Tomoyo said. "Oh, that's good, so, how do you like it here, in Tomoeda?" Yuki asked. "Well, so far its good, demo, I would like to see more of it," Tyson said. "Oh Gomen, I will show you guys around after Juku," Tomoyo said. They all nodded. **Bing bong**  
  
"Well time for class, Signara," Sakura said. They all walked back to their classes.  
  
After Juku:  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and the BB cast began to walk around the streets of Tomoeda. They passed many stores. Until they reached a café. They all ordered and sat down.  
  
"So, now that I have shown you a bit more of Tomoeda, how do you like it so far?" Tomoyo asked. "I like it, this shops are great but, don't you guys beyblade around here?" Tyson asked. "Hai, very much, I don't, Sakura doesn't but, Syaoran does," Tomoyo said. Syaoran jolted up at the sound of his name being used.  
  
"You beyblade?" Kai asked getting up as well. "Hai, so?" Syaoran asked. "I challenge you to a bey battle," he said getting out his beyblade. Syaoran knew better to say no to him than let his beyblade get smashed but he never does listen does he?  
  
"Fine, I accept," he replied. Kai smirked.  
  
At the Beyblading stadium:  
  
"Syaoran, are you sure? You just got your fixed!" Sakura complained. "Sakura, I will be fine," he said. "I don't really know if you will after this," Kai said. They both glared. They then held up their Beyblades. "One, two, THREE!" Max yelled. "LET IT RIP!!!" Kai and Syaoran both called. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN/: Hee hee! Cliffhanger! Who should win? Choices, choices. Hee hee. I am so evil! Should I let Kai win and destroy Syaoran's beyblade? Or let Syaoran win and take all the glory? Stay tuned! Read and review! Doo-zo!  
  
-LOTRfan234 


	3. Mariah and the Jealous Sakura

AN/: Arigatou for the japan. Word for monster! Hee hee! Anyway, I liked the idea of making Mariah come and then let Sakura get jealous! I love it. I love it so much this chappie Mariah comes!! Hee hee! Arigatou! Gomen took so long! Neyway, have fun!  
  
Mariah and the Jealous Sakura  
  
"Let it Rip!" both the boys yelled. Their Beyblades quickly flew off their launchers. They both hit the ground quickly and hard. They kept hitting each other back and forth. Until, Kai spoke.  
  
"Am I too much for you?" he joked. "No but, why don't you hit me head on? I mean, you beat the demolition boys right? With your techniques your using now, I would have guessed you cheated!" Syaoran said. "Rgg, DRANZER!" Kai yelled. "You come out too Radioc!" Syaoran replied.  
  
Both of their bit beats came out of their Beyblades. Syaoran's was a tiger.  
  
"Huh? You have a bit beast?" Kai asked shocked. "Well duh! Why wouldn't I have one?" he asked. "I just thought you were some, some amateur," he replied. "WHAT??? Oh, your going to get beat for that one," Syaoran said. Syaoran lifted his hand over his head. "Radioc atta"-"Ray?? Is that you?" asked a female voice.  
  
Ray turned around to see Mariah, a female blader. He jumped back in shock.  
  
"M-Mariah? What are you doing here?" he asked. The girl approached him. "Well, I wanted to visit my cousin and -Oh my gosh! You're having a bey battle??" she asked changing the subject.  
  
Syaoran and Kai looked towards the girl and then heard a 'click'. They then turned around and saw that they're Beyblades both spun out.  
  
"M-My beyblade? What happened?" Syaoran asked. The two boys both picked up their Beyblades.  
  
"Oh? Who are you?" Mariah asked looking at Syaoran. "Um, my name is Syaoran Li," he replied. "Syaoran Li? I have heard that name before. My cousin brought it up a while ago," she said remembering. "Ano, what is your cousin's name?" Sakura asked. "Oh, Hiiragizawa Eriol," she said. "E- ERIOL??? How-who-this isn't true!" Sakura said. "Um, are you okay?" Mariah asked. "H-Hai demo, Eriol??" she asked. "Uh, yea, is something wrong about that?" she asked. "Um no-not at all, its just, Eriol never mentioned he had a-a cousin," she said. "Oh well, I bet he forgot," Mariah said turning to the two boys.  
  
"So, you two want to go up against me?" she asked. Kai began to laugh. "What is it?" she asked. "You-against me? Tch' very funny," Kai said walking away laughing. "Rgg, I an so going to get you back Kai, you hear me?" she asked. "Yea, yea, whatever," he said waving his hands back and forth.  
  
She then put her attention to the Bishonen in front of her. She smiled.  
  
"So Syaoran, you like beyblading?" she asked. "Yea, sometimes," he said walking over to the stands. "Yea, I like beyblading also," she said. She followed him. "So what ya doing tomorrow?" she asked. "Um, I am going to school and then well, I don't know," he said. "Oh well, you want to come over?" she asked blushing. "Hm, I guess so," he said.  
  
Sakura looked at Mariah and then to Syaoran. She could feel something between them but what is it? He then looked at her.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked. "Ano, Daijobu," she said. "Okay," he said. "Um, don't you guys think it's getting a bit, late?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai, we should get going," Syaoran said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "Iie arigatou Sakura-chan," she said. "*Laugh* So, I guess I will see you Ashita?" she asked. "Hai," she replied.  
  
Sakura waved good-bye and then walked away with Syaoran and Mariah. Mariah kept talking to Syaoran the whole walk not even paying attention to Sakura; it was like she wasn't there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ja ne, Syaoran," Sakura said closing her door. She sighed and turned around. Two brown eyes were staring at her.  
  
"And what were you doing out this late? Eh?" Toya, her Oniichan asked. "Ano, ano, Oh-Syaoran and Kai were beyblading and then Mariah came and then we just lost track of time," she said. "Honto?" he asked. "Hai," she nodded.  
  
He looked at his Oneechan suspiciously. He then smiled and walked away. Sakura sighed deeply and went into her room. She opened it to see a yellow plush toy playing a video game. She then slowly collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasia Kero-chan," she said before drifting off to sleep. She didn't bother to close the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning in the Kinomoto house:  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! You want to be late for"- SMACK!!!! The yellow plushie went flying and hit the wall with a red mark on its head. Sakura had her arm out and accidentally slapped him when she tried to get up. She then gasped and ran over to the plushie.  
  
"Kero-chan!! Wake up!" she yelled shaking the plushie.  
  
Its eyes slowly opened and then grew wide. He then flew out of her grasp and onto her bed. She then walked over to the plushie.  
  
"Ano, Gomen Kero-chan, I-I had a bad dream," she said. "Sakura, what kind of dream was it?" he asked. "Well, it was weird, I saw Eriol and Clow Reed demo, and I saw another person with them. I couldn't make out their face only their body. Demo, something tells me I have met that person before, somewhere," she said. "Well, I guess"- Then door flew open and standing there was a very furious Toya.  
  
"Huh? Nani Oniichan?" she asked. "Y-You have a visitor, h-his name is K- Kai," he said stopping after every word. "Oh, Kai? Hm," she said.  
  
She closed her door. And got dressed (With out Kero watching! Hee hee). She got her hat and backpack and ran downstairs. There she saw Kai, her Oniichan and Otusan waiting for her.  
  
"Ohayo, Kai, Oniichan, Otusan," she said grabbing her toast. "Um, Good morning," Kai said. "Huh? Oh, good morning," she replied. 'Hm, I guess he doesn't know how to speak Japanese.' She thought.  
  
Kai and Sakura walked out the door and to school. They didn't talk. You would often hear Kai mutter something but you couldn't hear it. After they turned a corner they bumped into someone. Sakura looked up to see Eriol and Mariah.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san, Ano, what is your name?" he asked. "Oh Gomen, this is Kai, one of Tomoyo-chan's cousin's friends," Sakura said. "Oh, Ohayo, Kai," he said. "What?" he asked. "He said good morning Kai," she said. "Oh well, Ohayo?" he said. Eriol smiled and nodded. "Oh about we walk to Juku together!" Mariah said.  
  
"Ano, Kai, you don't mind do you?" Sakura asked. He shook his head. "Thanks," she replied.  
  
They then walked to school.  
  
AN/: SO???? How was it? Tell me all about it in Reviews! Hee hee! Oh, I love your comments! Keep em' coming!  
  
-LOTRfan234 ^_^ 


End file.
